


A Master Plan for Christmas

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hair Dyeing, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: The family is never safe from George and Fred. Even if it's just Fred jr.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	A Master Plan for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 19 Dec. - Crinus Muto
> 
> The family is never safe from the jokesters.

“I have an idea.” Fred jr declared towards his dad, while they sat in hiding.

“And it matches the criteria?” His dad George asked back and smiled at his son. They loved to go up to the roof truss to discuss their plans whenever they were up to fun. Neither wanted the rest of their family to hear anything about what they planned, and they planned something big for Christmas day.

“You know that spell, the one you told me about? The one the powder was based on?” Fred jr asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Crinus Muto?” The words sounded familiar, so Fred jr nodded.

“Yes! We can use that on ourselves before. Matching green hair with glitter highlights for Christmas.”

“That’s easy enough, but wouldn't that give ourselves away?” George knew his son had a master plan, but he liked the way he always came up with something new, so he kept questioning. At seven, he was already coming into his own as a jokester. After all, he had learned from the best.

“Noooo. We will tell them how we did it, and then they will watch out for the spell the whole time. And since I'm not allowed a wand yet, they will watch you, not me.”

Fred grinned at his father and they high fived.

“Brilliant! Now how do we get the power in their hair? Another idea champ?”

“Already taken care of. I asked Grandma Molly yesterday if I could help her. Of course she wouldn't let me pack my own jumper, but all the others.” If it was possible, Fred's smile could only be described as devilish, but cute. George had to agree with his son's plan, it was well thought through and already set in motion. The way it was planned, they could sit back and enjoy the outcome.

George smiled at Fred jr and nodded: “And mom will make everyone wear his or her jumper. -”

“The same procedure as every year!” They finished in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.   
> Please check out the Collection for more stories.   
> Thank you!


End file.
